parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty Stemlina (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Thumbelina - Beauty Stem (Toad Patrol) *Prince Cornelius - Earth Star (Toad Patrol) *Jacquimo - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Mother - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Hero - Garfield *Baby Bug - Pingi (Pingu) *Gnatty - Pinga (Pingu) *Lil' Bee - Pingu *Mrs. Toad - Constance (Theodore Tugboat) *Mozo - Zip (TUGS) *Gringo - Zug (TUGS) *Grundel - Zorran (TUGS) *Berkeley Beetle - Schemer (Shining Time Station) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Mr. Mole - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Bumblebee - Bertie (Thomas & Friends) *Queen Tabitha - The Outsider (Toad Patrol) *King Colbert - Mistle Toad (Toad Patrol) *Mrs. Rabbit - Nellie the Elephant *Mr. Fox - Weasel (Garfield and Friends) *Mr. Bear - Owan (Theodore Tugboat) *The Reverend Rat - R. Boat (Theodore Tugboat) *The Farm Animals - Pokemon *The Fairies - Toads (Toad Patrol) Gallery Beauty Stem.png|Beauty Stem as Thumbelina Earth star 2.png|Earth Star as Prince Cornelius Thomas the tank engine.jpg|Thomas as Jacquimo Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Mother 1200px-Garfield the Cat.svg.png|Garfield as Hero Pingi_and_her_Bag.jpg|Pingi as Baby Bug Hqdefault-1423326830.jpg|Pinga as Gnatty Pingu.gif|Pingu as Lil' Bee Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Mrs. Toad Sunshine158.png|Zip as Mozo Pirate275.png|Zug as Gringo ZorranZedStack.png|Zorran as Grundel HoraceSchemer.png|Schemer as Berkeley Beetle Smurfette smufs lost village.png|Smurfette as Ms. Fieldmouse Clumsy smurfs 2017.png|Clumsy Smurf as Mr. Mole Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Bumblebee Outsider TP.png|The Outsider as Queen Tabitha Mistle toad.png|Mistle Toad as King Colbert Nellie the Elephant.jpeg|Nellie the Elephant as Mrs. Rabbit Weasel.png|Weasel as Mr. Fox HuntForNorthumberland2.jpg|Owan as Mr. Bear R.Boat.jpg|R. Boat as The Reverend Rat 150_Pokemon_from_Pokemon_Stadium.png|Pokemon as The Farm Animals Toad_Hollow_toads.png|Toads as Fairies Scenes: *Beauty Stemlina part 1 - Opening Credits/The Birth of Beauty Stem *Beauty Stemlina part 2 - "Beauty Stem" *Beauty Stemlina part 3 - "Soon" *Beauty Stemlina part 4 - The Toads/Beauty Stem Meets Earth Star *Beauty Stemlina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/ Forget Me Nots *Beauty Stemlina part 6 - Beauty Stem Gets Kidnapped *Beauty Stemlina part 7 - Beauty Stem Meets Constance/"On the Road" *Beauty Stemlina part 8 - Beauty Stem Meets Thomas/"Follow Your Heart" *Beauty Stemlina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Zug and Zip Mocks Zorran *Beauty Stemlina part 10 - Beauty Stem Meets Schemer/"You're Beautiful, Baby" *Beauty Stemlina part 11 - Pingu, Pingi and Pinga Tries to Save Beauty Stem/Poor Beauty Stem *Beauty Stemlina part 12 - Thomas Ask for Direction/Earth Star Searches for Beauty Stem/Schemer and Zorran's Plan *Beauty Stemlina part 13 - Thomas Ask for More Direction/Earth Star Gets Frozen/"Soon (reprise)" *Beauty Stemlina part 14 - Beauty Stem Meets Smurfette *Beauty Stemlina part 15 - Beauty Stem and Smurfette Meets Clumsy Smurf/"Sun" *Beauty Stemlina part 16 - Clumsy's Tunnel/Clumsy's Proposal *Beauty Stemlina part 17 - Zorran's Next Plan *Beauty Stemlina part 18 - "Marry the Smurf" *Beauty Stemlina part 19 - Beauty Stem Sees Thomas *Beauty Stemlina part 20 - Pingu, Pingi and Pinga Saves Earth Star *Beauty Stemlina part 21 - The Wedding/Zorran and Schemer Crashes the Wedding *Beauty Stemlina part 22 - Happy Endings *Beauty Stemlina part 23 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof